Merriment and Mayhem
by Zeea
Summary: Michael, Maria, and a food fight


Title: Merriment and Mayhem  
Author: Zia  
Rating: It's NC-17   
Author's Note: I wrote started this months and months ago, and just finally decided to finish it. Hope you like it!

God Damnit Michael! Maria screamed at her boyfriend who stood frozen in the doorway of their apartment. How could you!?

Ria baby I'm sorry I just forgot. He told her calmly. That was a mistake. It sent her farther over the edge. 

You're sorry!? You're fu-cking sorry?! You promised me! You said you'd be home three fu-cking hours ago! She screamed slamming her fist down on the cutting board, a knife right beside her hand. Michael stared at her, then his eyes shifted to the knife. She was pissed at him, and he didn't like the fact that she had a knife so close at hand.

Baby calm down please. He said taking a step towards her.

Don't baby' me! The knife was in her hand and she pointed it at him glaring.

Michael took another step towards her, his hands raised in defense.

Shut up! Damnit Michael! You said you'd fu-cking be here! She slammed the knife down and saw the pot of now cold spaghetti sauce on the counter with a large spoon in it. Maria stared at it for a second before scooping it up in the spoon and flinging it at Michael.

Michael stared at Maria in shock as the cold spaghetti sauce dripped down his face. He warned and she glared at him and dipped her hand inside, getting a large handful of the sauce and throwing it at him. Half of hit landed on his shirt in a sickening splat, the rest landed on the floor. Michael didn't know what to do. He was just as mad now that Maria was doing this, but how could he retaliate without hurting her. He saw a gallon of half melted ice cream on the counter, obviously what had helped Maria deal with his being late.

He picked the carton up in his hand and crossed the kitchen quickly and tipped it over her head. Cold ice cream covered her head, and dripped down her face causing Maria to shriek and shove him away. I can't believe you just did that!

You started it!

You're so immature Michael. Maria yelled yanking open a cabinet and grabbing the chocolate sauce out of it. She spun around quickly before Michael could react and squeezed as hard as she could, spraying chocolate goo all over the front of Michael's shirt and his face. 

Michael quickly followed her and looked at her, then the chocolate cake on the counter, one she'd made for dessert. Don't you dare Michael. Maria warned as he moved his hand to the cake slowly and grabbed some of it, then looked at her and smeared it on her face. Maria let out a laugh and pushed at Michael's chest, trying to get away from him as the cake blurred her vision. Her feet slipped out from under her, and she grabbed onto Michael to steady herself, but only succeeded in knocking them both to the ground.

Maria laid on Michael's chest smiling at him. I love you.

I love you too baby. He told her rubbing his hands up and down her back. I'm sorry I was late.

It's not that big of a deal.

Not a big deal? You'd think I missed our anniversary or something with as mad as you were. She growled at him and her eyes narrowed.

You did. She put her hands on his chest, trying to get up quickly to get away from him.

No I didn't.

What do you think today is?

What do you think is in my pocket? Maria looked down and realized there was something in his pocket.

And here I thought you were just happy to see me.

Well I am, but beside that is your present. Maria quickly reached into Michael's pocket and fished out the small box. Her eyes looked up at him, before looking back at the box. She sat up, straddling his waist as she slowly opened the box and found a small diamond ring in it.

Marry me. Maria shrieked and threw her arms around Michael's shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth.

I love you. I love you. I love you. She mumbled against his lips over and over as she kissed him passionately.

Is that a yes? Michael laughed against her mouth and rolled her onto her back and she smiled up at him and nodded. Michael took the ring from the box carefully and slipped it onto her finger. I love you Maria. Forever.

Tears filled Maria's eyes as she looked up at her now future husband. He leaned down and kissed her softly then pulled back a little laughing. Yum, perfect dessert. He said as he flicked his tongue out against her cake and ice cream covered cheek.

Maria laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. You on the other hand spaghetti and chocolate sauce is not the best combination.

You don't think so? Michael laughed and lifted himself up off the floor and scooped Maria into his arms as he carried her down to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped them of their dirty clothes before scooping Maria into his arms again, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he stepped into the cascade of hot water.

Maria moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair as Michael took his time washing her hair. She did the same for him then, working the soap into a lather, and rinsing the mix of sauces from his hair. Tip your head back. Maria said letting the last of the soap, and other gunk rinse from his hair.

Michael lifted his head up and kissed her softly. You're beautiful.

You're just trying to suck up for being late.

No, I know you already forgave me. Maria pouted.

Not fair.

Because, you know how to make me forgive you.

And you don't? She giggled quietly.

Okay, so you have a point. Michael caressed his hand over her ass, and dipped it between her legs to feel her wetness, causing Maria's head to fall back and for her to moan loudly. Michael pressed her back against the shower wall to balance her while he pushed his fingers inside of her.

Oh Michael. Maria moaned before claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Her hips rocked against his hand, while his fingers slipped in and out of her slick walls.

Does that feel good? Michael asked kissing her ear.

Oh god yes! She shrieked when his fingers brushed over her clit before slamming back inside of her. He gained a rhythm with first just two fingers, then three, then four. Maria was banging her head steadily against the cold shower tiles as she climbed higher and higher towards her orgasm.

Michael latched onto her throat, listening to, and feeling every sound she made. Soft grunts, and muted cries as she tried not to scream when he slid his fingers from her pu-ssy.

What are you doing!? She cried in a broken voice. She'd been so close and he denied her what she wanted. Tears filled Maria's eyes and she wanted to cry.

Shhh it's okay baby. Just calm down. Michael kissed her eyes, then her nose, then her lips before setting her back down on her feet. He knelt before her and slid his hand up her calf, and then her thigh, his fingers danced over the soft spot behind her knee and she almost collapsed. Hold on to me. Michael told her before kissing her thigh as he lifted it up to drape over his shoulder.

One hand flew to the top of his head while the other pressed against the wall, desperately seeking purchase, trying not to fall, but she found it almost impossible when his mouth blew warm air on her wet passage. Maria gasped out, and tightened her fingers in his hair. She could feel the warm water spraying down on his back and shoulders, and then splashing up against her cu-nt.

Maria arched her back when his mouth latched onto her clit and sucked without mercy. She felt dizzy, everything spun around her. Then his fingers were inside of her again, stroking her g-spot rapidly, sending her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Seconds later she was screaming his name as she came. His fingers left her and his tongue took their place, greedily lapping up her juices.

  
Michael climbed back up to his feet and barely caught Maria as her knees gave out. With a gentle smirk he cradled her against his chest and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and carried her into their room. Laying her down on the bed Michael waved his hand over her, drying her instantly, then used the towel to dry himself, contemplating climbing back in the shower and finishing himself what they hadn't gotten too, but Maria stopped him.

Get that cute naked ass back here Spaceboy. You look like you need a little help with something.

Michael looked at her, laying on her side, drowsy lust filled eyes staring up at him. You sure you're up to it baby?

Hey, I may be human, but I'm not that weak. Come here. She demanded and Michael walked over to the bed and laid down beside her.

Maria climbed over him and straddled his thighs, then wrapped her hand around his co-ck and began to stroke it slowly. You like this? She taunted and he growled at her. Her fingers were barely touching his skin, driving him insane with the feather light touch. Okay, I think I know something that'll help. Maria leapt off the bed and rushed into the kitchen that was still a mess. She made a mental note to make Michael clean it up tomorrow. He had powers; he could do it faster than she could.

Grabbing what she wanted Maria quickly walked back into the bedroom, shaking the can in her hand. We just took a shower. Michael said to her.

Oh, so you don't want this then? She raised an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes.

I didn't say that.

You're such a whiner. Maria laughed climbing over him. We can take another shower in the morning. After you clean the kitchen.

Hey! Why do I-ohhhhhhh. Maria cut off Michael's sentence when she sprayed the whipped cream around the base of his dick.

What was that?

I won't cle-eeaaaaa. He groaned loudly feeling Maria's tongue begin to lap up the whipped cream.

Yes you will. She smirked sitting up again, then she sprayed some more around his co-ck then moved up and traced it around his nipples, then straight down to his co-ck. Do you want to know why?

He grunted out as her tongue laved his flat nipple.

Because you love me. And if you want to get fu-cked tomorrow, you'll do what I say. Maria smirked at him and Michael grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth hard against his. She moaned quietly into his mouth before pressing on his shoulders and pushing herself away from him. Stop that! I'm playing. Maria giggled before lowering her head again to the other nipple. Her tongue licked up the melting cream, and then her teeth sunk into now hard nubbin causing him to cry out quietly. Love you. Maria murmured before soothing it with her tongue once again.

Michael's fingers tangled in her hair. I love you too Ria. He groaned while her mouth made it's decent down his chest, his stomach to its final destination. She engulfed his co-ck with her mouth and he nearly screamed in pleasure. She always had an amazing way of touching him. She knew just what made him want to scream like a girl, and what made him growl, and purr, and beg.

Maria's head bobbed up and down quickly, while her tongue trailed over the vein on the bottom of his dick. One hand rested on his thigh, lightly tracing shapes with her fingernails as the other kneaded his balls gently.

Glancing up at him she caught his eye, and they watched each other as Maria's mouth moved faster. Wait Ria! Michael tried to stop her as he felt his orgasm growing closer and closer. But she knew already and closed her teeth gently around the base of his co-ck causing Michael to throw his head back and let out a long and loud growl as he came, shooting his seed down her throat, his hand still tangled in her hair, gently caressed the back of her head.

Maria swallowed several times, drinking him down completely, then licking the last of the whipped cream up before she climbed up beside him and laid her head on top of his chest, and admired her engagement ring. I love you Michael.

I love you too Maria.

When do you want to get married?

How about Vegas? Michael looked down at her, and Maria giggled quietly remembering the last time they'd been there. Maria's twenty-first birthday, Michael took her to Vegas, and they were married, but had never told a single soul. But now they'd go again, get married again, this time with rings, and show everyone they were married, and in seven months, they'd have a bouncing baby girl to show for it.


End file.
